


Highschool: the 10th circle of hell

by GeorgieHaast



Series: Solangelo One-shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: High School, Homophobia, M/M, Surprises, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgieHaast/pseuds/GeorgieHaast
Summary: It's just another day of trying to survive the hell of highschool - on the bright side, at least all his asshole classmates are distracted by whoever just drove past the window.





	Highschool: the 10th circle of hell

Nico had the most amazing idea to improve the underworld and conserve space. Simply get rid of Tartarus and send anyone evil enough to go there to Highschool instead - it should be punishment enough after 7 years let alone eternity! In short, whoever came up with the idea of Highschool deserved to live the rest of eternity as an outcast in their own dam invention as punishment.

  
There seemed to be a few chance cards you could pick up along the way to make school easier: being naturally clever enough to not have to stress about work; being sporty enough to have a guaranteed scholarship once school was over; being popular enough that no one really cared about the other things. Sadly for Nico, he was none of these things.

  
To make matters worse, one of the asshole jocks had managed to steal his phone and go through all his stuff, using the information he’d gained to push Nico out of the closet in front of the whole school.

  
Usually Nico would be used to being the outsider in any social situation but in the year or so since the war had ended he’d started working harder at socialising at both camps and had quickly become used to having friends. All this was currently serving to do was make being away much harder as he missed his friends at camp and New Rome.

  
Most of all though he missed Will. After some negotiations with Reyna and Frank, Will had been allowed to go and study medicine at college in New Rome. It was only the thought of going to join his boyfriend at Camp Jupiter that was getting Nico through the torturous final year of school.

“Who you texting, goth-boy?” some randomer asked, sitting at the lunch table across from Nico. Nico thought it might be the guy who’d made fun of him for knowing the names of the Greek gods in ClasCiv but he wasn’t really sure. “Is it your boyfriend?” possible-ClasCiv-bully sneered but Nico just continued to ignore him.

“Ooooh, Jason! Do you miss him. When you get to see him are you going to…”

“Oh shut up! Jason isn’t my boyfriend.” Nico finally snapped.

“Awwww, did he break up with you?!” Guy-who-was-about-to-get-a-sword-through-his-eye smirked.

Nico gave a well practised, long suffering sigh. For a group of people who had seem so disgusted by his sexuality, they sure seemed interested in his love life. “Not that it’s any of your business but Jason has always been just a friend. Now, not that I’m flattered by you trying to make up for your lack of any kind of relationship by developing an interest in mine, but can you please leave me alone.”

Possibly-called-Kieth-now-Nico-actually-thought-about-it went red in the face and stood up to say something before getting distracted by a commotion at the window. The emotions on his face seemed the undergo an argument with themselves about whether to stay and beat up Nico or go see what everyone was staring out the window at. Eventually (and much to Nico’s relief) the latter won out and getting-more-certain-that-his-name-is-Kieth gave a huff and went to join the crowd gathering around.

Nico, who didn’t really care what everyone else in the school was so interested in, simply went back to texting Jason about the comparative benefits of Greek and Roman fighting styles - it was nice to finally find someone else who didn’t have a bias and could therefore have a rational conversation on the subject.

“Who is he?”

“Do you think he’s lost?”

“What kind of car is that?”

“I think it’s a ferrari!”

“That’s not just any ferrari that’s the LaFerrari!”

“Oh, he’s so dreamy!”

As the commotion grew, Nico tried vaguely to see who or what outside the window had caused the whole school to gather in the canteen. Sadly, the combination of the crowd and his limited height meant he couldn't see much more than a slight flash of something red.

“Oh my God he’s coming inside!” Someone in the crowd squealed.

“Do you think he’s coming to this school?”

“I would redo senior year just to be in a class with him.”

The door from outside opened and the whole school moved as one, once again blocking Nico’s view of the stranger who was causing such a disturbance.

“Hi,” came an annoyingly high pitched voice from the front of the crowd. “I’m Jemima and I’d be happy to show you to anywhere you’d like to go today at Fellsworth Highschool!”

“I…uhhh…thanks but I’m actually just here to see a friend. I was planning to surprise him…” Questions from the crowd cut the speaker off again but Nico wasn’t listening to them. He knew that voice.

Pushing through the tightly knit crowd was difficult but Nico finally managed to get to the front where he was granted with the sight of an incredibly uncomfortable looking son of Apollo, desperately trying to fend off Jemima’s attempts to breach his personal space.

“Will?” Nico raised his voice over the crowd, still not quite sure that he wasn’t dreaming.

Will spun around and on spotting Nico his face lit up and dam if it wasn’t the most beautiful thing Nico had ever seen: “Nico!”

“Wait, you know this guy?” Someone in the crowd asked but Will had already crossed the space between them and flung his arms around Nico, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

“I thought you still had two weeks left,” Nico whispered still holding onto his boyfriend.

“So did I, but turns out that the last 2 weeks are only necessary for 4th years and later. I was going to tell you but then I thought it would be more fun to surprise you instead.”

“Well it’s the best surprise.” Nico smiled pulling away. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Will laughed.

Now Nico wasn’t normally one for public displays of affection but neither was he one to give up the opportunity to piss off all of the assholes who had made fun him and the girls who had been flirting with his boyfriend. So in a rare spur of the moment action he pulled Will towards him again and kissed him in front of the whole school.

In the 2 months since they’d last seen each other, Nico had somehow forgotten how well they fit together and it took all of his will power to eventually break the kiss and face the rather smug looking son of Apollo in front of him. “Well that was surprising!” Will grinned.

“I can’t let all the surprises in the relationship come from you now can I, Solace.”

“I guess not,” Will laughed and gods had Nico missed that sound. “Come on, Dad got me a ridiculously extravagant present for passing first year top of the class. I would feel bad but I wasn’t about to turn down my favourite car so, as long as you’re alright cutting school for the rest of the day, I thought we could go see a movie or something.”

“Suggesting I cut school, Solace? I really have corrupted you haven't I!”

“We’ll see about that, di Angelo. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

So Nico took Will’s hand and as the ferarri’s engine roared, the two of them left the pupils of Fellsworth Highschool behind them, laughing at the confusion on the faces of the frozen crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - I need comments like the Iris campers need skittles so let me know what you thought! Also, if you haven't seen it, go have a look at the laferari - I feel like Apollo has years where he completely forgets birthdays and years where he has never heard of a price limit, there's just no in-between.


End file.
